


Private Coaching

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Dorothea's not looking to improve her grades. she's just looking for a D.





	1. Late Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Took a bet before the direct even aired about writing a new waifu, and lo and behold but there was a cutie that I wanted to jump on nearly right away. If you're finding this in the future, I apologize for any OOC antics - as of now we don't know a lick about her. Anyway, enjoy!

“Huh! huh! huh!”

 

Dorothea’s labored breath echoed through the hall, mixing with the sinful sounds of slapping skin. She gripped the edge of the desk tighter, trying to match the thrusts of her professor as he coached her. Her hat brim was tilted down over her clenched eyes. Her bosom swayed within the confines of her uniform.

 

It was long past curfew when she’d found him there, grading papers. The damning little note that he’d slipped by her during class clutched in her hands. But Dorothea didn’t care what grade she’d gotten, nor was she looking to boost it up through elicit means. 

 

All she wanted was a D.

 

Dorothea arched her back. Her body was wracked with pleasure. She struggled to slur out her words. 

 

“Uh! Uh! Oooh, Professor.”

 

The Professor’s hands clutched her hips as he led their rhythm. Her skirt stayed over her bare ass as he pumped in and out of her trembling pussy. While he couldn’t boast about being her first (especially not with his newfound job), he could at least take pride as being the most endowed that she’d been with thus far. In kind, she was by far the tightest lass he’d lain with.

 

Yet merits and platitudes like that meant little to them. It wasn’t a contest or a trial - it was simply lust. It was two nubile young bodies mashed together in a taboo bond, baptized in sweat and  flickering torchlight.

 

Dorothea’s nails dug into the desk. Her bracelets rattled on her wrists. Her hair settled over her face. Her cheeks were flushed as she tried to cran back and beg him, “Oh gods, Professor...please, give me more…”

 

He was happy to oblige such an outstanding student. He tightened his hold on her sides and doubled his pace. The lewd slapping union of their loins was even louder now, echoing through the silent classroom.

 

Dorothea bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans. Thought the professor hadn’t admonished her, she could at least realize that following her request carried a greater risk. As a distinguished student of the Black Eagle House, it was only just that she offer him her silence in return. 

 

He realized what she was doing and decided to be a little merciless with her. His thrusts stayed the same pace, only now he was going further into her gushing pussy. She felt him scrape against her walls, finding the little spots that her fingers were simply incapable of reaching.

 

The young student was straining now, struggling to keep her euphoric screams retained. His forceful pussy pistoning pushed her into the desk until she was almost facing straight into the wooden finish. Dorothea ran a risk and quickly reached up to pull off her cap and use it a as a bite guard. She wound up lopsided over the desk, but at least had a good gag for her to screech into.

 

He watched her torture with a sense of relish and pride. Her proud upbringing in the Adrestian Empire was on full display as she took his judgement with a restrained sense of dignity. Her sweaty body and disheveled hair might’ve dampered the illusion, but it wasn’t capable of shattering it forthright. And as an added boon, he had an unmolested view of her shapely rear as she greedily sucked in his cock

 

Dorothea struggled over her orgasm, shaking and helpless. The world had been lost to her - the dim lights, the lascivious echoes, the tantalizing smells of musk and need. All of it was robbed from her for a private eternity. Her spit stained the brim of her cherished cap as her teeth left clear marks from how long and hard she was biting down.

 

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she came too. Dorothea blinked away the harsh spots and tried to focus into the smokey dim classroom. She slowly noticed that her teacher’s thrusts had slowed down to an almost languid pace. She felt every supple inch of his girth pushing her drooling walls aside.

 

He noticed that she’d come down from her climax. She spat out her slobber-ridden hat and took in deep, hearty gulps of much-needed air. His hips came to a crawl before stopping completely. His cock was still hard and angrily throbbing, still waiting to unleash in her tight young snatch.

 

Dorothea blinked away her exhaustion and questioned her teacher. “W-why did you-?”

 

He cut her off by clearing his throat. His hips pulled back, taking his cock all the way out of her puffy lips. She whined at his departure, wanting to do more, feel more. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, making her perk up.

 

Dorothea pulled herself up and turned around. She sat on the desk, like he prompted her. The Professor hiked up one of her stocking-clad legs and placed it on his shoulder. Dorothea moaned as her calves were stretched, but didn’t find it taxing  in the slightest. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he slid his still-hard cock back into her waiting snatch.

 

“Uuuuuh….”

 

She mewled at his entry. Her tight muscles squeezed and clenched his intruding dick, almost trying to force it back out. But her professor was tenacious to a fault, and was far far too eager to sip from the forbidden garden of his precious student’s private garden. He firmly grasped her sensuous calf and the back of her head as he continued to ravish her.

 

Dorothea’s hands reached back, trying to find something to grab onto. She managed to grab a stack of papers wedged between the raised lip near the back. It gave her a chance to recline back as her teacher started plowing her anew. In kind, it gave him the privilege of her tantalizing, though still covered, body.

 

Dorothea wasn’t shy about her looks, but nor did she feel inclined to flaunt them. She didn’t really need to, not when her bust was already straining against school jacket. Her earings lightly shook as she bucked her hips. The black choker on her neck bulged as she strained to gulp down air.

 

Without her hat, her oaken locks flowed free, swaying in time to her scandalous rhythm. A few strands were stuck to her cheeks, held in place by the sweat pooling off her body. Her uniform was drenched, leaving conspicuous wet patches. The thought of stripping down hadn’t even crossed her mind, especially not back when she hiked off her lace panties.

 

His fingers traced her legs, admiring the tight curves that led up to her ankles. He spared a single glance at her toes, writhing and squirming in her sheer black leggings. From there, his eyes took the delightful oddyssey down to her silky thighs and the bald, glistening snatch between her legs. He’d heard rumors that Adrestrian women preferred to shave, but didn’t really care to broach the matter with her right now.

 

The two continued on, fraternizing in a way that no bylaw of the Academy or edict of the church would approve of. Her body slowly collapsed as her strength left her. Her grip on his papers grew shaky until the wound up flying out from right under her palms. She fell back the scant few inches that remained onto the hard wooden desk.

 

_ Thud! _

 

_ Clunk. Clunk. _

 

He froze in place at the sounds of boots on stone. His balls clenched in her moist snatch before he unloaded a few paltry ropes of cum. Dorothea was too addled to realize what was happening and whined at his sudden stop. His palm swiftly reached to stifle her mouth.

 

He spared a glance to the door. He was fairly certain that Dorothea hadn’t locked it as she was quite eager to inquire about his offer for ‘private coaching’. If there really was someone outside, then all they’d need to do is step in and catch the newest professor of the Officer’s Academy with his pants literally down and balls deep in one of his students. Death would be a mercy then…

 

Time crawled by at an agonizing pace. He didn’t dare make a move to withdraw or try to make his appearance decent. It truly wouldn’t matter if they were both upright and proper - a student and a teacher alone so late at night would be ringing more bells than the church on the day of prayer.

 

After a brutal eternity, the footfalls resumed. He listened as they grew soft before fading away entirely. He let out a relieved sigh, thankful for his fortune. His focus returned to his addled student.

 

Dorothea’s chest heaved with every breath. Her hair was splayed out over the desk. Her arms hung out over the back, groping at air. He could see the pile of papers strewn over the floor behind her...

 

To hell with it.

 

He let her leg drop off his shoulder before he started plowing her anew. He kept going, even as his cum was scraped out her twat. Somewhere in his gut, he knew that that was only a prelude to the real release - the one that would finally sate his lust.

 

Dorothea’s back arched off the desk as her senses ignited. She reached back for the edge for support. Her breasts shook as she endured the vigorous, desperate poundings of her professor.

 

Finesse was no longer an option - he needed to cum, and he needed to do it now. Gods only know how long they’d been going, and how much greater the odds were of them being caught were. This was no longer about lust, it was about release.

 

His hips loudly smacked into her. Caution was thrown at the window in favor of striving closer and closer to what he needed. It was almost a relief when he felt his balls clenching again.

 

It was time.

 

He swiftly pulled out of her, much to her disappointment. Her sadness turned to confusion as he dragged her off the desk and gently dropped her to the floor. Her knees groaned in protest, but she was kept up thanks to his palm on her head. His other hand was vigorously beating himself off in preparation for his release. She realized what he was doing in and quickly opened her mouth in invitation.

 

Dorothea squeaked as he pushed his cock into her open mouth. Not even a moment later, he erupted and filled her cheeks with his hot, sticky spunk. She took struggled to swallow as rope after rope stuffed her mouth. Excess cum dribbled out from around his cock, dripping onto her chest.

 

She struggled to keep him down, but was ultimately successful...mostly. Her already-drenched uniform now had noticeable white spots. He waited a few minutes as she swallowed his load down before slowly pulling his softened loins out of her mouth. A sticky bridge of cum briefly connected them, before she wiped it away.

 

“hah...hah...I-I appreciate your coaching, Professor.”

 

He tiredly nodded in agreement. Dorothea accepted his hand in raising to her shaky feet. He reached over and grabbed her discarded panties, offering them back to her. She took them, and his further aid in supporting her as she struggled to pull them back on. The instant feeling of his cum oozing into the fabric made her quiver.

 

Her professor strolled to the door and carefully opened it. A cursory glance down the halls confirmed that the coast was clear, allowing him to quickly beckon Dorothea along. As she swiftly yet silently stole back to her dormitory, he was treated to the sight of his seed dripping down her legs.

 

He let loose another sigh before glancing down to his limp exposure. He could still feel her warm mouth wrapped around it. Her green eyes looking up at him with a sense of reverence and lust. He compared that to the brief scare they’d had earlier and ultimately decided...it was worth it.

 

He’d be more than happy to coach her again, and she’d be more than eager for another lesson....


	2. Remedial Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea missed a lecture, but that’s okay - her professor is more than willing to give her a personal oral exam.

  
“Like this?”  
  
Dorothea’s hands closed around her exposed tits, sandwiching the professor’s cock between them. Her ass ground into the chair cushion. Her big fluffy pillows completely covered his sizeable girth. The apologetic smile on her face only added to the allure.  
  
Her actual studies had kept her up for far far too long last night and she’d wound up sleeping through Professor Byleth’s lecture. Luckily for her, he was such an understanding teacher and was more than happy to give her time to make up that afternoon.  And all she’d need to do is bring a spare uniform...  
  
Hence the slightly tighter jacket  Dorothea had to trade up after a sudden growth spurt, but still held onto the old one as a backup. Since it didn’t need to strain to cover her bosom, it looked perfect hanging open at her sides, swaying as she performed a hands-on lesson of paizuri.  
  
Her teacher arched back with a groan. His hands came up to her hat and pressed down on her head. This was only the second time she’d given him her breasts in such a way, but the differences between now and then were already quite striking. A little supplementary material truly went a long way.  
  
She mixed things up, alternating her breaststrokes. A few brief nights of practice on her lamp at the Black Eagles’ dormitory had mostly prepared her for this. ‘At least he’s not cold to touch,’ she silently giggled. She looked up at her teacher with a beaming smile. “I wanted to thank you Professor - not just for today, but also for...well, for that book you got me.”  
  
He perked up at the mentions of that book - a simple yet thorough tome of the religious practices of a bygone era. Though the Kingdom of Revelry’s name was lost to the ages, its passionate displays lingered on across time. It was there that Dorothea learned about the ways that she could honor her teacher - both now, and in the days to come.  
  
“Ah, Professor?”  
  
Dorothea’s voice brought him back. He looked down at his precious student as she slowly kneaded her boobs over his girth. Her brunette swirls wound up framing her exposed bosom. Her green eyes danced in the subdued light.  
  
She propped an elbow against her chest so she could flick away a strand. “I was wondering...do you think we could...I mean, it’s nothing,” she dismissed it with a shake.  
  
She said no more and merely busied herself with her assignment. She shook away any thoughts of the past or future in his class. Her focus was on massaging his cock, and trying not to think of the growing wetness between her legs. ‘I should’ve thought to bring an extra pair of panties.’  
  
Dorothea was quite through - showing all her work and aptly demonstrating her grip on the material. She kept her pace brisk yet enjoyable, and tried to vary things up often enough to keep them from becoming stale.  
  
Her boobs were used in ways that no mere student should really consider - together, alternating, kneading, rolling, shaking. She even tried out squeezing them together by her elbows and using her hips to pull him in her milk traps. The subdued slapping flesh and light jingles of her bangles almost thundered through the empty chamber.  
  
Her teacher kept himself restrained and let her do the brunt of the work. By all accounts, Dorothea performed best with just a little coaching and then being allowed to expand herself from there. He’d noticed it when it came to her assignments, her combat practice, and especially these illicit sessions. He only really acted when he felt his balls tightening in impending climax.  
  
She felt him twitch in her breasts and acted in kind. Dorothea finished rubbing around his base and swiftly pulled up until his glans were trapped in her boobs. Her hands mashed her tits together, accidentally flicking her perky nipples. She bit her lower lip and tried to focus on containing him. “I’m ready when you are, Professor!”  
  
With a groan he came, drenching her cleavage. His spurts managed to shoot out from the top of her breasts, much to her shock. She tightened her grip on her chest, hoping to contain more of his bubbling seed. She repressed her shivers as some of his hot spunk dripped down her belly.  
  
He slumped back, grabbing the nearby table for support. His vision was littered with spots. Something about his precious student’s body made it impossible to control himself. He’d lose all track of time and his duties if it meant he could have an uninterrupted session with one of Adrestian’s rising stars.  
  
A wet squelching sound drew him back to her. Dorothea had busied herself with eliminating the evidence of their actions...by rubbing it into her chest. He gawked as she smeared the sticky cum over her fair skin, trying to smooth it down. Her hopes would be that it wouldn’t create wet patches against her black undershirt once she made herself decent again. Time would tell if this would be a success.  
  
He glanced over at the hourglass on the desk. He’d made sure the door was locked and that a timer was set up. Based on the grains, it looked like they still had thirty minutes before things become too dicey. ‘I better let her clean up and actually give her the lesson she missed.’  
  
“Professor, you said this was an...an oral exam, right?”  
  
‘...Orrrr, I could give her her exam.’  
  
He banished the thoughts of actually being a teacher and focused on what else he could do with her. The actual oral exam was based on their desire to learn and how they intended to strive to reach that point. He could already tell that Dorothea wanted to pursue magic and had prepared materials to help her in that. So maybe he could find something else for her mouth instead?

* * *

**Module One - Setup**

* * *

  
  
Dorothea was gently guided to her knees. Her stockings pressed into the cold floor. Her teacher stood in front of her with his messy cock swaying. She looked at the sloppy, cum and spit-soaked shaft and tried not to reel. ‘Okay...I can do this.’  
  
She crawled forward until her nose was overpowered with his musk. It made her mouth slide open as she basked in the harsh yet alluring stench. She reached out and gingerly touched his girth. A sticky web was left on her finger pad. Dorothea swallowed the knot in her throat...and leaned in.  
  
Dorothea’s tongue ran up and down her teacher’s dick, scooping up the excess spunk. She swirled around the tip and feathered his slit. Her hands stayed on her knees and let her mouth do all the work. ‘It tastes...a little salty.’  
  
His groans guided her on. He gripped the table edge harder and fought the impulse to shove her face down on his crotch. Their arrangement, verboten though it is, was built on going at a steady pace. Besides, this was her exam after all.  
  
Her tongue slid down his shaft and finally arrived at his scrotum. Her nose was pressed against his girth, giving her another heaping helping of musk. She was getting woozy from the rich, salty smell. Her mouth was watering as she reached down and began to suckle his balls. Her loud slurps made his dick throb in anticipation.  
  
She repeated the process on his other sperm urn, bathing it with her tongue she glanced up at her teacher to see his reaction. ‘He looks like he’s enjoying it...that’s good,’ she mused. Once she was certain that his balls were clean of any residue, she pulled back and readied herself for the next step.

* * *

**Module Two - Overview**

* * *

  
  
Dorothea reached up and grabbed his shaft, holding him straight. Her ripe lips parted and took him into her waiting mouth. Her cheeks hollowed in as she loudly sucked on his cock. Her tongue lavished his glans with her spit.  
  
She slowly bobbed her head, taking in more and more into her mouth. Her eyes glanced up at her teacher, carefully gauging his reaction. She took his clenched face and white knuckles as a good sign and pushed on.  
  
Dorothea’s hands squeezed his legs as she leaned into his crotch. Her lips smacked against his girth. She felt him push against the back of her mouth - the furthest she’d safely taken him yet...  
  
The next part was...something she’d scarcely done before, and least of all with her teacher. But she was determined to try it, and braced herself. ‘Deep breath, and go slowly,’ she silently recanted.

* * *

**Module Three - Practice**

* * *

  
  
Dorothea leaned in, slowly pushing her professor’s cockhead into her tight throat. She struggled to control her breathing as she accepted more and more of his dick in her gullet. She felt the resistance grow worse and opted to back away for the time being. The results were still admirable, with a good inch or so of her teacher’s shaft squeezing her throat.  
  
‘Okay, that’s a good start. Now just have to take it slow…’ she pepped herself up. Slowly, Dorothea pulled her head up until only his glans were still in her throat. She took it back down, letting some spit and drool drip off his cock and lube up her windpipe.  
  
His breathing shortened as her tight throat worked him over. It felt like her mouth had transformed into another pussy - tight and slick and ready for him to mold her around his cock. He dearly wanted to shove her face down and feel her gurgle around his girth. ‘F-focus,’ he growled to himself.  
  
‘F-Focus,’ Dorothea pleaded to herself. She desperately tried to sink further and further, take in more and more. Every bob led her down a little further, every gurgle felt like he was growing in her throat.  
  
Sadly, for all the training she’d done on breast-fucking, Dorothea had very little in the way of deepthroating. Reluctantly, she realized that there was just no way she was getting him all in. with a gargled whine she pulled back. She ultimately left a clear inch between her lip and his crotch as she pulled herself off him.  
  
“Huph...huph...H-How was that, Professor?”  
  
He gently wiped away the tears around her eyes. It was clear that she’d done her best, even at great risk to her own health. He couldn’t bear to fault her for trying...but he was still erect and eager to finish in her fuckable lips.  
  
Dorothea was guided back up to her feet. Her breasts jiggled as she secured her footing, briefly distracting her professor. He shook away his thoughts and relayed the next step of her exam.

* * *

**Module Four - Guided Demonstration**

* * *

  
  
“L-Like this?”  
  
Dorothea’s hands reached down and grabbed the opposite ends of the table. She was now laying flat on her back with her head hanging off the edge. Her jacket had been discarded and left her topless in the classroom.  Her hat had been placed between her shoulders to act as a minor comfort for the trial to come.  
  
The professor stood before her with his cock near her pursed lips. He glanced at the hourglass. Ten minutes left - more than enough time. All he needed now was her blessing. He looked down at his student as she braced herself. “Okay...I’m...I’m ready, professor.”  
  
She kept her jaw open and let him stick his dick back in her mouth. Her tongue flailed around on top of his shaft this time. He pulled back and started a brisk pace, thrusting in and out of her mouth.  
  
It wasn’t any deeper than she’d taken before, but the angle of entry made it all feel like a totally fresh experience to the young student. His cockhead never strayed out of her lips, and nor did it even touch the base of her throat. This particular assignment was purely for her mouth.  
  
She tried to focus through her tears. Her cheeks caved in as she started to suck. She reached down and started tweaking her gushing pussy through her drenched panties. Dorothea’s body acted beyond her will as she struggled to stay conscious. It felt like her head was barely over a thick, vicious sea...and there was something trying to pull her under.  
  
Dorothea felt her head going light as he fucked her mouth. Her tongue was now laying against his dick and letting him glide against her taste buds. The salty taste made her body tingle The moist patch between her thighs only grew as she endured this brutal exam.  
  
He was near his limit, and he knew it. His composure slipped as he sped up his pace and started loudly plowing her eager mouth. Each wet slap made her drool fly. The force of his thrusts made her bare tits bounce.  
  
His cock bashed against her throat...and his world shattered.  
  
Her thumb brushed against her covered clit...and her world went white.

* * *

**Conclusion**

* * *

  
  
He shoved his cock in her mouth and blew another load. Dorothea wasn’t able to actively guide his cum down her throat and merely laid back to let his load shoot into her gullet. Anything that didn’t slosh down pooled up between her cheeks and dribbled out her lips. She was a total mess.  
  
Her teacher pulled out while still cumming, his seed struck her face, painting her lovely skin with sticky cum. Her mouth hung open, drooling cum onto the stone floor. Her eyes were unfocused and locked in the haze of post-climactic bliss.  
  
He gently propped her up until she was sitting upright. His hand squeezed her shoulder for comfort as he used a cloth to wipe the mess off her chin. The sands were on their last grains.

* * *

**Final Results - A+**

* * *

  
  
Dorothea slowly came to her senses and shook off the lethargy. She instinctively swallowed the spunk in her mouth and panted. “It’sh...ulp...it’s quite salty.”  
  
He handed her a pitcher of water, which she accepted. Her teacher took her old jacket back to his desk to procure the actual material he’d been supposed to teach her over the last hour. Neither one were really lamenting the detour they’d taken together.  
  
Dorothea busied herself with cleaning the floor, using a combination of the wet rag and a very weak fire spell to remove any traces. She knew that leaving the remnants of their lesson would have harrowing consequences, and strove to do right and lend a hand to her dear Professor.  
  
She finished and reached for her bag. Dorothea pulled on her undershirt and the newer jacket, hiding her chest once more. She struggled with the topmost button, but ultimately managed to secure her jacket in place.  
  
He handed her a tome on the studies of reason, alongside a workbook and her folded old jacket slipped between the two. Dorothea accepted the bundle and placed them into her bag.  
  
“I really do appreciate your coaching, Professor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be bummed out when it turns out Dorothea's totally different than what I'm thinking. For now, I'm going to assume that she's a pretty studious individual with a decent heart but isn't so sheltered to be utterly ignorant. I also hope I was able to convey that their relationship is...mostly based on lust but still has mutual trust mixed in. not sure if I'll do a part 3 - guess it depends on if I find something else or if Boris or the like makes another rocking picture of her XD


	3. Final Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea is ready for her final exam, and finally going to put some things behind her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, down to the wire as usual! What's say to one last go before Three Houses officially releases and I start having to care about being true to character XD

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“O-ooooh Professor~”

Dorothea arched back in Byleth’s chair with a long moan that barely registered over the storm tapping at the windows. Her legs spread open further and gave her teacher more room to lap at her moist twat. Her hands had busied themselves with fondling her erect nipples poking out from her top. The former singer’s hat was perched low over her flushed face.

Her hat, her boots, her choker, and her old jacket - that’s all that the Black Eagle star had worn as she snuck into his bedchamber. Not even a bra or a pair of panties had prevented his instant gaze to her most intimate parts. She’d made the risky odyssey across the entirety of the monastery just for him...and he intended to reward her extra curricular activities in kind.

Byleth’s tongue lapped up as much of her sweet nectar as he could from her velvet walls. His hands rolled and massaged her supple thighs, applying only the barest effort to keep her from snapping closed and suffocating him. _‘Wouldn’t be a terrible way to go...but still not really how I want this to end.’_ he admitted.

Dorothea’s thoughts were much less composed as she thrashed and buckled against him. Her toes curled in her boots as white hot sparks danced up her spine. She felt his tongue scraping against her sensitive walls, like a cold blade pressed between her thighs.her nails wove in the professor’s curly hair as she struggled to hold on. “AH! P-Professor…”

His chambers were remote compared to the other lodgings, and the storm roaring outside gave her a fair excuse to be far louder than she’d normally be. One too many close shaves had led to the reluctant choice to forgo his classroom and keep their antics confined to his private quarters. It was agonizing, but being so close to the clear helped ease the pain.

Slightly.

The student’s nails accidentally rapped against her nipple, making her hiss in pain. Byleth sensed her woe and reached above his head to gently flick and roll against her throbbing clit. Any minute pain in her bosom was immediately washed away as a blissful orgasm tore through her being.

“EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Dorothea’s back arched until she was off the chair. Her teacher greedily lapped up as much of her juice as he could muster. The almost citrus-like tang on his palette washed down his throat like ambrosia. He prodded her pussy open with his fingers just to make sure he got as much of her nectar as he could reach.

Somewhere, lost in the eternal waves of her bliss and pleasure, Dorothea’s thoughts burned. She’d been too stunned to fight off his attempts to return the favor, but couldn’t afford that kind of complacency anymore. Not when she had so much to do and only one stormy night to do it.

Whether Byleth suspected or not, Dorothea came here tonight with a mission - to ace her final exam in her private studies.everything that they’d done since their studies had begun would be tested tonight - her lips, her bust, her very quim. Everything, and then some.

“P-Professor...I’m ready for my last oral exam.”

Her labored words made him perk up between her legs. Byleth glanced up with concern and was met with a loopy grin from his student-lover. But beyond that he saw the resolve in her flawless eyes - the lust and the determination that weaved together in her glassy pools.

The two exchanged seats as he helped her out of the chair. Dorothea tipped back her cap and shook off the last of her orgasmic fits before focusing on her still lightly-dressed teacher. She sunk to her knees, already settling back into a comfortable norm.

His student undid the buckle and buttons with practiced ease. She pulled open his vest and admired the lean body within. Her nails tapped against firm muscle as her fingers danced to his waist. Dorothea could already see the welcome sight of her teacher’s bulge pushing against the thin material of his sleeping pants. With one yank, she pulled them down to his ankles.

_Whap!_

Byleth winced as he heard his cock smack against her face. No matter how many times it has happened, he still felt a little tinge of regret. This tinge usually lasted only as long as it took his lover to coo and lavish it with some form of lick or kiss. And tonight would not break that mold.

“Mmmmm~”

Dorothea’s nose was filled with the musky stench of her beloved teacher. She still smelt his sweaty balls from the earlier practice bouts, meaning he hadn’t bathed before she snuck in. Almost as if he knew she’d be coming and want to enjoy him in his most raw state. The way her mouth watered made it clear that was the right choice.

His student got to work immediately, lavishing his glans with numerous little kisses. Her fingers closed around his shaft as she gave him a few firm, short pumps. Her tongue spooled out and drug down to his base and a pair of balls swinging below. Salt filled her nostrils and made her already weak legs almost buckle beneath her. Dorothea gave her professor a bath, using not but her tongue, as she cleaned his sloshing sperm urns.

Byleth grunted and gripped the armrests for dear life. His student-lover had taken to lessons in head almost as easily as she’d dived into studies of magic. She worked fast but efficiently, and soon his nuts were completely clean of any sweat.

The proud student ran her tongue all the way up his imposing shaft until she met his bulbous crown. She swirled her way around the head a few times, letting her lips barely caress his slit each time. Finally her playfulness reached its limit and she simply plopped hs glans in her mouth.

“Ngh!”

Dorothea heard him and smirked around his cock. She bobbed her head down and swiftly filled her cheeks with as much of his girth as her trained mouth could handle. His slit brushed against the base of her throat, but she didn’t even flinch. Months and months of training had made it mostly easy to push him bast her mouth and into her favorite part of all - deepthroat.

If there was one takeaway from all this, it was that Dorothea simply _loved_ sucking cock. She gleefully practiced on the phallic idol he’d snuck in for her until it was covered in dred spit and teeth marks. He knew she’d even pilfered professor Manuela’s much more imposing one, if only to have a true challenge to test herself against. And yet for all her eagerness, only one actual cock had made it down her throat in her time at the monastery - and she was hoping to keep it that way.

Down and down she gulped, keeping her pace even and gradual. The last breath down her nose would have to sustain her for a while She wasn’t quite planning to go all the way down - at least not yet. Instead what she did was keep him lodged in her throat before starting her other big passion - singing.

Byleth bit his lip until he tasted copper as he tried to endure her masterful work. The deep, rich voice that could bring out the finest in an opera was now being used in the service of his cock. A voice that could echo through a great concert hall was fully focused on his sensitive loins. And yet before he could explode and flood her stomach with seed, she had the audacity to pull out.

Dorothea wiped away the spit on her lip before giving him a confident, somewhat cheeky smile. “Thanks for the warmup, professor. But I think I’m ready to for the full exam now.”

Before Byleth could ask what that meant, his student-lover had already pulled her tight jacket open until it was barely hanging on by two buttons. Moore importantly, her plump tits now hung out freely, swaying like hypnotic, fatty pendulums. “I’m ready when you are, professor.”

She didn’t give him a chance to respond before her fat tits wrapped around his cock. Her well-kept nails dug into her bosom flesh and kept him nice and trapped in her milk sacs. Her lips busied themselves with macking and smooching his exposed crown.

Byleth groaned under her ministrations, enjoying the fruits of months of effort and practice. A boon of doing it in his chambers was that they could be as loud as they pleased. After her perilous journey here with such neglige, Byleth could ensure her safe passage back before the sun rises. Then they’d go back to their stations as student and teacher, with the rest of the monastery being none the wiser.

“ _Pwah!_ How’s that professor?” Dorothea inquired. Her eyes still shined with some manner of innocence, even if they were heavily shaded by the ever-growing lust. Her breasts kept pumping in her mouth’s absence as she pulled out every trick and tip she’d picked up since then.

His eager pupil’s smile turned impish as she played a particularly dirty trick. The student leaned over and gargled spit into the space of her bosom. His shaft was covered in her saliva, making it easier to roll her fat tits against him. A little extra credit, and a well-earned reward for her constant studies.

Weeks and weeks of experimentation paid off this night as Byleth enjoyed the fruits of their mutual labors. Everything had been done by her pace, as patient and tempered as she wished. It had all been by her whim and desire, always...and her desires burned hot.

Dorothea removed her hands, letting the grip on her bosom slackened. Her breasts fell away as she leaned in again and took him back into her tight throat. She tried to control her breathing and psyche herself up. _‘O-Okay - enough stalling. Tonight's the night...I, I’m gonna do it!’_

Her lips smacked agasint his crotch before she even knew it.

Both teacher and student’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss she left his lap. Dorothea was even more stunned at how effortless it felt. _‘I-I did it?’_

_‘I did it!’_

Dorothea’s cheeks caved in as she trapped Byleth’s entire cock in a tight, vacuum grip. The professor’s fists dug into his armrest as he openly bayed under her deepthroating magic. “G-Gods!”

His voice echoed through the room, only to be drowned out by the dull patter outside and the noisy slurping inside. Somehow after numerous trysts and liaisons, the duo had successfully kept their relationship hidden from staff and students alike. He showed her no favoritism at all, and treated her the same as any other student under his care. In kind, her grades remained the same - always what she’d earned and never a mark beyond.

Right now, Dorothea was aiming for top marks, and she was well on her way to earning them. Her throat coaxed up and down his shaft, tightly squeezing him in a loud, wet massage. Her hands cupped his nuts for support and gave her much-needed leverage to really plow her face down his dick.

_“MMMMPH MMPH MMMPH~”_

Her sloppy, messy deepthroat left drool pooling from her stuffed mouth. Her face was covered in a web of drool from her earlier tit-lube and the current mouth-fucking. Loud, wet slaps pounded in her ears as she kept smacking her mouth against his crotch.

Her tight choker was pushed out by the bulge throbbing in her throat. She looked less like a proud, distinguished Black Eagle or an opera member and more like a well-dressed harlot. But then she did something special - something that she was renowned for.

Dorothea started to sing.

Her normally dulcet tones came garbled and muffled due to the obstacle in her throat, but she paid it no heed. Her years of practice as a singer were corrupted and perverted in service of her teacher-lover, all in an attempt to give him a night he’d never forget. Her voice reached the crescendo...and then she got her ovation in the form of hot, sticky cum.

_“OOOMPH?!”_

Her act was cut short as a torrent of seed clogged her throat. Byleth attempted to pull away, only for his stubborn student to follow and keep his dick lodged in her gullet. A quick glance of her blazing eyes confirmed that she wasn’t letting him go - not yet.

Her choker kept straining against the constant abuse her slender neck was taking. Her midnight treat filled her stomach until it was a fitting replacement for her missed meal. Only when she felt him trickle and grow still did she let him out of her aching jaw. A parting shot of cum streaked across her face.

She didn’t even flinch.

Dorothea leaned back, reaching behind her for support. Deep gulps of rich air passed down her cum-stained windpipe and into her needy lungs. Her fingers busied themselves with scooping up whatever morsels of spunk she could reach and drizzle them into her mouth. Byleth watched his proud student debase herself in such a way with a tired but content smile.

_“Slllluurp~”_

The last droplet was sucked from her pinkie before she turned back to her professor. One glance between his legs confirmed that he’d watched her little show and kept himself primed and ready.

“Um, p-professor? If you don’t mind, I wanted to try something different tonight~”

* * *

Dorothea glanced up between her breasts as he gently grabbed her hips. She arched her back and gave him room to push the simple pillow down until it was seated right over her plush rump. Her hips were now slightly elevated and her legs were spread, exposing both her gushing pussy...and her puckered rear.

It was a dangerous time for her, and she wanted to wait before daring to re-engage in such bedroom politics. Instead, Dorothea wanted to offer her beloved professor something else that she had for him - her final virginity.

Byleth’s sloppy cock slapped against her crotch. A copious amount of spit had been applied until it almost shone in the torchlight. His cute student eyed the cock that had given her so much pleasure with a brand new emotion - fear.

He shifted his hips until his dick was poking at her tight entrance. Dorothea squeaked in shock and prompted him to pause. His student took a deep breath before pleading, “I-I can do this, professor. Go ahead, please.”

  


He stayed in place, leaning over his trembling student. Byleth’s hands squeezed her fists, softly stroking the white knuckles until they let go of his sheets. His lips met hers in soft, feather-like kisses boobs and pecs brushed together as he did all he could to console her in her state of grief.

Dorothea’s whimpers sunk into light mewls as she swapped spit with her beloved teacher. The throbbing pain in her rear was dulling as the minutes passed, dictated only by the patter of rain on the windows. The pain ebbed away until she started to squirm her hips against him

Byleth took the hint and started slowly pulling out. His sweet student yelped but made no further motion to halt him. He kept rolling back until only his bulbous crown was still in her tight rear. His hands reached into hers and squeezed as he gently thrust back in.

“O-Oh...I-It feels good, professor.” Dorothea squeaked. She squeezed his palm as the pain slowly dulled into sparks of euphoria.she arched her back and pressed her full breasts against his bare chest. “G-Go faster, please~”

He complied and sped up. The telltale _schlick_ of skin on skin friction came clearer and clearer with every thrust. Dorothea struggled to buck back, giving her hips a little shake every time they touched. “F-Faster - Harder, professor!”

Pain was forgotten to her now as the familiar lascivious slaps rang in their ears. Byleth struggled against her tight ass, intent to drill her until she was nothing more than sweat, spit, and sated lust. And she wouldn’t stop bucking back until his cock was shriveled and wilted, with nuts drained to nothing.

“O-Oh! T-That’s it!”

Her lustful pants sang like a chorus in his ears. Their hands broke apart in favor of pleasure over comfort. He gripped her hips and sped up his butt-stuffing, and she reached up to grope and squeeze her heavy bosom. Her fingers made quick work of the pebbly, puffy nipples. “Haaah….S-So good~”

Her womb, eager and fertile for children, lay neglected and weeping. One day soon they would lay together, not as a student and teacher in verboten union, but as a man and his wife - the mother of his children. When that day came, so would he - deep in her waiting loins and the yolk of new life within. But today bore too much risk, and so it was left untouched by his cock.

However, her crafty mentor and lover knew better than to leave such a ripe opportunity to pass. He kept up his rhythm with her even as his hand gently glided over her bare, flat stomach. She struggled to stay focused on him as he massaged and even tickled her sweaty belly.

Finally he reached his destination - her pussy. Dorothea could merely whimper, already guessing what was to come. Her whims were realized as she felt him slide a long digit along her trembling snatch. Is nail poked her puffy lips as he pierced into her gushing loins.

One finger. Two. Three. Four digits pumped in and out of her moist twat as he kept pounding her rump. His digits flexed and wriggled against her velvet walls. Her already-dazed eyes rolled back as white hot extasy threatened to consume her. She briefly felt something brush her sensitive clitoris and reacted the only way she could. “FUUUUCK!”

Byleth tsked her foul, coarse tongue with a knowing smirk. She cold just see his arrogant grin through the tears and the glare. It faded away into a sudden void of darkness, along with what remained of his sight. The candle had burned out.

Dorothea could feel the edge near her, straddling it like a harlot’s pole. Her toes curled in anticipation of what was to come, knowing that the final push would leave her utterly helpless. Being alone in the dark would be nothing compared to being consumed by heaven.

She felt him - her teacher, her lover, still pumping in and out. His cock throbbing in her rear and his hand squirming in her twat. His hot breath assaulted her swaty, gasping lips.

His thumb pushed down on her clit.

Her thighs clamped around his back.

“PROFESSOR!!”

Dorothe’s screech was muffled as she slammed face first into his sweaty chest. White hot cum filled her ass as Byleth pumped the second and last load of the evening into his utterly stuffed student-lover. He buckled over her, taking them both flat against the messy bed as he pumped her butt with seed.

Her hat flopped off her head and lay forgotten above them. Dorothea’s hair splayed out around her, framing her trembling body like a veil. Her hoarse voice came out as mere whimpers.

Byleth drew back until his limp, sputtering cock was free of her ass. His flaccid shaft slapped against her crack as they shifted on their sides. Their gazes locked through the sweat and tears and found each other, even in the inky darkness.

“S-Shall we start planning for our trip, professor?”

It took him a second to realize what she meant, but he remembered. As soon as she left the Monastery for good, he’d be taking a leave and visiting her in the Adrestian Empire. Perhaps meet her old troupe or gods forbid- her parents.

Dorothea mistook his silence and blushed. “Ah, I’m sorry...B-Byleth~”

His name came as scant more than a whisper, marking one of the rare moments she called him directly by name during their relations. Still, with this being the last time they would meet before their relationship was no longer verboten, it only made sense to call her lover by his true and proper name.

Byleth leaned down and pecked her forehead before pulling her into his arms. The storm was going to last all night, and it was unlikely that they’d have any intruders. He could at least offer her a taste of things to come and let her lie with him in slumber as well as sin.

She melted into his grip, feeling warmth greater than any brazier. Her soft, satisfied voice cooed out in the darkness. “I-I appreciate all your coaching, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think that's a nice place to leave off on. Can't wait to get this damn game already and see just how far off I wound up being with her. That's okay though -that just gives me a new excuse to write her again, doesn't it? Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
